This Has Just Begun
by thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: Glee girls party hard.


You're both drunk and rolling - well, you are for sure, but you saw Berry down two Long Island iced teas and watched Brittany pass a tab from her tongue into Rachel's mouth, which... that's an image you will never ever erase from your spank bank. So, when you drag her up to your shared hotel room and push her back against the wall, it's not really planned. You're kissing her and groping over her hideous Sailor Scout blouse when she makes a noise against your mouth that shoots straight to the centre of you. You pull her to the bed and push her back so hard the bed squeaks audibly, but Rachel just stares at you with her almost-black eyes and swollen lips and uses her ridiculously long legs to draw you in until you're flush against the heat between her legs.

"_Fuck_." Her clothes come off without a complaint and you toss that stupid fucking sweater at the trash can, because fuck that sweater for hiding those tits. "Don't move," you breathe against her ear, fingers scratching down her chest and the curve of her ribs, because she's trying to wriggle back more onto the bed. She stares at you, her mouth pursed slightly, but she stubbornly submits (which is pretty hot).

You're on your knees and really glad you wore pants to the club, because you would have carpet burns for weeks otherwise. Rachel actually wears white panties (which will now forever be one of your biggest turn ons), they're absolutely soaked and soon tossed somewhere by the en suite. You make sure to leave dark hickies and scratch marks up her thighs so she'll have to wear pants for a little while. Rachel doesn't mind because your fingers have found her g-spot and she's rolling her hips against your hand like a pro. It's pretty fucking perfect how she tightens when you curl your tongue around her clit and cries out when your teeth graze her slowly.

Between the purposeful pressure of your fingers and the expert way you swirl your tongue, it doesn't take you long to have her coming undone with an unintelligible expletive muffled against the heel of her hand. You climb back up her body, surveying the crescent suction marks on her abs and the semi-circle bite marks across her chest with a satisfied smirk.

She focuses on you with wide, glassy eyes and moves her mouth as if she's trying to formulate exactly which parts of her excessive vocabulary to tap into. You shake your head and press your fingers against her lips. She flicks her tongue out, tasting herself, and you feel your knees buckle from the shock.

"Jesus fuck, Berry." You blink and brace yourself against her, your nose touching hers just slightly. You can feel something different stirring in you and you push it back, convincing yourself it's just the E and the adrenaline from Nationals that's making your heart pound faster. You tilt your gaze back to Rachel's mouth and lick your lips. "I wanna fuck you again."

"Oh," her breath hitches and her eyelids flutter closed, "yes."

"Turn over," you push yourself away and pull your shirt off, telling yourself that you'll deal with the repercussions tomorrow. For now, Rachel has turned over on her stomach and her ass looks really fucking good outside of those kindergarten hooker skirts. "On your knees," you hiss and lean down to bite her shoulder when she complies.

You smooth your palms down her back slowly and turn your nails against her when you reach her lower back. She shivers and moans quietly, so you drop one hand over her ass and stroke between her legs, teasing across her clit before quickly drawing back and licking her from your fingers. She grunts in frustration and cants her hips back towards you, an action which earns a smack across her ass. You smile when she yelps and bend over her, purring softly in her ear, "behave, Berry, or I'll leave you here like this."

Rachel whimpers but nods, biting her lip and restraining the urge to verbally beg for more. Her silent plea is answered, though, when you stroke back against her again and she tilts into your touch rewardingly. You trail open-mouthed kisses from her jawline to her neck and bite there, laying predatory claim to her. You steady yourself with your hand on her hip, your nails digging into her skin.

It's a sudden need, but you have to make her yours in that moment, even if it's just a temporarily high thing. You stop teasing her clit and push inside, your thumb replacing your fingers' sloppy ministrations with firm, intent circles around her clit. You need her to come undone around you, to feel the moan that ripples through her body. You feel her getting wetter, and the noises she's muffling against a pillow are causing you to soak the flimsy material of your thong.

"Rachel," you mumble against her shoulder as you curl your fingers against her roughly. She gasps and arches back, pressing herself against your fingers. You bite down on her shoulder, using enough pressure to know she'll have a nasty bruise the next day. "Rachel." You growl her name this time, scraping your teeth up her sweat slick flesh until you can tug on her earlobe insistently.

"Mm?" It's all she manages before she keens forward and you feel her tighten around you. Your breath catches in your throat and you push her faster, harder, because you need to feel her come again because of you.

"I need you to hold it," you gasp against her back because, despite your need, you still want to keep control. So you hold your hand there, even when she squirms in protest and tries to grind her hips against you. You hold her still, fingers digging deeply into the skin of her hip, your thumb pausing right in the middle of the hypnotic pattern you've been tracing around her clit. "C'mon baby, you can do it."

"Fine," she hisses, complacent, her hips falling still after a soft whimper. You smile and slide your thumb nail across her sensitive flesh. She jerks against you, whining low in the back of her throat like a feral cat. You withdraw from her and pet her sex with your slick fingers in response. She's so close to going under that you can feel her bobbing there, her mind fighting to follow your orders but her body thrumming to release.

You've always gotten off on power, whether it's topping Quinn Fabray on the pyramid or topping Rachel Berry in the girl's hotel room during Nationals. You love the sound of your name on her voice, that pretty mouth moving to beg for it. This is what you wanted. No, this is what you needed. To hear her begging. To hear her saying your name desperately as she clutches the tacky hotel duvet.

You slide your hand from her hip and up her back and pet through her hair once before gripping her shoulder. You think about it for a minute, your eyes panning down the tight muscles in her back, over her ass as it rests against the rough denim of your jeans. It's almost perfect. But you need to see her face. You grunt the order and as she's rolling over you lightly slap her ass.

She looks totally blitzed. Her pupils are blown wide and her lips are deep red from biting the pillow. You lean back down, pressing your skin to hers until you're close enough to kiss her. You wait until she relaxes into the kiss, into you, her hands sliding up the naked plane of your back until she can curl her fingers in your hair. Then, when her hands are playing with strands of your hair, you push back into her. She gasps and arches against your hand as you moan against her mouth. She is instantly right back there on the edge, rolling her hips against your hand urgently. You kiss down her jaw and neck, licking over a dark red mark you left behind earlier and moving to make its twin on the other side of her neck.

She makes this pathetic mewling noise and it snaps your gaze back from your marks on her neck to her face. She's slack jawed and _fuck _that's what you wanted to see, the blasted look of desperation on her face as she's about to come undone. But she's not there and you know she needs more, you know exactly what she needs; your thumb ghosts above her clit, but you're waiting.

She grapples to form the word until she finally gasps "please" and pulls roughly on your hair. You growl and vow silently that Berry _will _pay for that later, but reward her obedience by rolling her clit beneath the pad of your thumb. She cries out and you hum appreciatively against her throat. It only takes a moment before she's stuttering your name and you're biting her bottom lip and kissing the sound away, riding the wave of her orgasm almost completely connected to her.

"Rach," you whisper in her ear and her eyes snap open. It's only been a few minutes, but your arm is trapped under her dead weight and your fingers are starting to tingle uncomfortably. She sits up sharply and looks around, her eyes glassy and still almost totally black. You smirk at her crazy sex hair and sit up on your elbows, watching her for any sign that she'll lose her shit.

Your weirdly proud when she stands - on wobbly legs, albeit - and starts to gather the clothes (mostly hers) that are strewn across the room. Both of you know that the rest of the girls are due back from that shitty bar any minute and the room probably reeks.

"You should shower," you offer, and sit up fully on the bed. You need to get off and Rachel sitting there awkwardly would be a total boner killer. She nods and gathers her things and moves to the bathroom. Besides, you think, rolling in the shower can be cool. "Don't shave!" You add, absently.

"You coming?"

"Huh?" You're reaching for your shirt that's dangling from the bedside lamp but her question stops you short. You look over at her, eyebrow quirked in confusion.

"I've never had sex in the shower," Rachel offers nonchalantly, but her mouth turns into this 'fuck me' smirk and you practically come right there.

You'll deal with the repercussions later, because Rachel's mouth is as red as an Atomic Fireball and her she is gloriously naked, brown curls tumbling over her shoulders, and this ridiculously sexy look on her face. Three hours earlier, you would have laughed at the idea of fucking Rachel Berry in your shared hotel room. You would have laughed until your sides ached and your eyes watered over. But now she's standing there, waiting for you to shut your mouth and stumble across the room to join her in the bathroom. _For shower sex_. And you couldn't imagine anything other than the incredible softness of the inside of Rachel's thighs and the way she moans your name when she's close to coming.

Yeah, convincing Rachel to take that hit of E is one of the greatest things Brittany has ever done for you.


End file.
